En las Estrellas
by Shoseiki
Summary: Los besos, caricias, y palabras de amor no se olvidan, y menos cuando se trata del amor de tu vida. Sakura aprenderá a valorar cada segundo que respire, a disfrutar del amor de sus seres queridos. Pero el tiempo no le devolverá el amor que perdió y que ahora la derrumba en una profunda depresión.


**Historia NaruSaku**

" **En las estrellas"**

 **Capitulo único**

Todos aplaudían al nuevo Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, silbaban y gritaban de felicidad. A su lado una hermosa mujer cabello rosa tenía su mano unida a la de él, notó que las manos le sudaban por los nervios.

-Lo lograste, estoy muy orgullosa de ti-.

-Gracias Sakura, me hace muy feliz que estés a mi lado celebrando este día-.

-Siempre estaré contigo, mientras viva estaré para ti- dijo dándole un beso en la boca al joven.

De nuevo todos en la aldea aplaudieron, esta vez por el romántico momento. Al cabo de 3 horas la celebración estaba llegando a su fin, todos debían ir a dormir a sus casas. Pero no se fueron sin antes acercarse al rubio a darle un fuerte y emotivo abrazo, quien comenzó fue Leydi T-sunade.

-Me llena de orgullo ver en el hombre que te has convertido, nadie más que tú merece llevar el título de Hokage-.

-Gracias abuela T-sunade, me alegra que esas palabras vengan de ti- dijo abrazando efusivamente a la rubia, quien segundos después respondió al abrazo.

Luego siguieron Sasuke, Lee, Kakashi, Neji, Hinata, Ten-ten, Capitán Yamato, y todos sus amigos queridos.

El cielo brillaba más que nunca, parecía que la luna y estrellas también celebraban. Naruto y Sakura agarrados de la mano caminaban por la aldea, recordando todo lo que sufrieron y vivieron para llegar hasta ese momento. Se detuvieron en el Ichiraku-ramen.

-Recuerdo cuando de adolescente te invitaba una taza de ramen- soltó el Hokage con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Y yo las veces que te rechacé…-.

-Eso quedó atrás, ahora eres mi novia y estoy inmensamente feliz-.

-Tardé mucho en darme cuenta que eres el único hombre que amo, y amaré siempre-.

Acercándose uno al otro se entregaron en un intenso beso. Desde que fueron novios sus vidas cambiaron, especialmente la de Haruno. Se arrepentía por haber perdido el tiempo buscando a Sasuke cuando el amor siempre estuvo con ella, a su lado. Naruto la hacía inmensamente feliz, más de lo que el rubio creía.

Llegaron a una casa que habían comprado para vivir juntos. Luego de comer ramen se preparaban para dormir, estaban agotados.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó la kunoichi al ver que el rubio se llevaba una almohada y cobija a la sala.

-A dormir en el sofá-.

-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres dormir conmigo?-.

-No se trata de eso Sakura, es que tenerte a mi lado en una cama me provoca…-.

-¿Qué?- preguntó curiosa.

Un sonrojo se posicionó en las mejillas del Hokage –Me provoca hacerte el amor…-.

-¿Por qué no lo haces?- interrogó acercándose a él.

-Porque no sé si tú quieras-.

La ninja medico cerró los ojos antes de mostrar una sonrisa seductora, a veces Naruto podía ser un completo idiota. Con un caminar bastante provocativo se acercó a él, pasando sus manos por el pecho y abdomen del joven –Anhelo que tus manos me acaricien, que tu boca recorra mi cuerpo y que me enseñes lo intenso que puedes ser-.

-Soy todo tuyo- susurró antes de apretarla a su cuerpo y robarle un beso apasionado. A pasos lentos se dirigían a la cama quitándose rápidamente la ropa, cayeron al colchón semidesnudos. Ella con la falda y sostén, él solo poseía el bóxer negro. Con besos devoraba la piel de su novia, ésta suspiraba con solo sentir lo cálido de sus labios.

 **.**

 **Fin del Flashback**

De nuevo recordó esos momentos que la mataban por dentro. Hace más de 1 año que Naruto falleció en una guerra de la aldea, en la que expuso su vida para salvar la de todos. Su corazón se rompía como si de un vidrio se tratase, el dolor no podía describirse.

Allí estaba otra vez, en el sitio que más le hacía recordarlo. Al llegar cada noche iba al bosque, donde se juraron amor eterno. Donde acordaron que ni la muerte los podría separar, que nada era más fuerte que el amor que se tenían.

-Me prometiste que nos casaríamos, que nunca me dejarías- susurró inmersa en el profundo dolor de su corazón. Elevó sus ojos al cielo donde pudo ver a las estrellas brillar, ese destello parecían ser los ojos del rubio.

-NARUTOOOOOO- gritó llorando tratando de sacar todo lo que llevaba por dentro.

Nunca más volvería a verlo, abrazarlo y besarlo. El recuerdo de su sonrisa, de los momentos vividos a su lado, de los ojos azules que brillaban al verla, era lo que aún la mantenía con vida.

Con una mano tocando su pecho derramaba lágrimas en la tierra del aquel lugar, donde aún podía sentir su aroma -¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?-.

-Porque te dejé a cargo de la aldea- sonó una voz bastante conocida.

Ella reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, era el hombre que tanto amaba, Naruto. Levantándose volteó lentamente para confirmar su sospecha.

-Si estás muerto… ¿Cómo puedes estar frente a mí?-.

El jinchuriki dio unos pasos aproximándose a la joven, a quien le temblaban las piernas. No era del susto, sino de los nervios. Cuando estaba a punto de caerse él la sujetó con sus brazos, quedando muy cerca de sus labios.

-Sigo vivo aquí- dijo señalando el corazón de la chica.

Ella miró los labios del rubio y sin pensar en nada mas lo besó, de una forma desesperada e intensa. Él correspondió al acto de amor, envolviéndola fuertemente con sus brazos. Los minutos transcurrían y seguían allí, con sus bocas unidas en un beso que parecía no finalizar. Pero se les cortó la respiración a ambos y la primera en terminar el contacto fue Sakura.

-Esto parece real- susurró con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

-Cuando me necesites, estaré ahí para ti. Aunque no me veas, puedes sentirme. Mi presencia está presente en esta aldea, yo vivo en cada habitante de Konoha. Especialmente en ti- contestó tomando un poco de distancia.

-Te necesito siempre conmigo, no puedo estar sin ti- soltó antes de quedar presa en un ataque de llanto.

-Yo seguiré siempre a tu lado, nunca te abandonaré. Ahora tu eres la Hokage, la aldea te ha elegido para que la defiendas como la líder que eres. Siempre te amaré Sakura-chan, este amor nos mantendrá unidos toda la eternidad-.

-Viviré por ti, por esta aldea que tanto cuidaste- lagrimas seguían desbordándose en su rostro –Te amaré siempre Naruto-.

Otro beso volvió a unirlos, pero esta vez ese sería el último. Luego de separarse la pelirrosa vio como la imagen del rubio desaparecía, con una hermosa sonrisa y el pulgar arriba, como la última vez que lo vio con vida.

Volvió a fijar su mirada en el cielo, respirando profundo y tomando fuerzas para seguir –Protegeré esta aldea, te lo juro mi amor- soltó casi en un susurro.

En las estrellas podía ver el resplandor de los ojos azules de Naruto, como si desde el cielo la cuidara. De allí aprendió que el amor puede sobrepasar hasta la mismísima muerte, cuando se trata del amor verdadero.

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Nota de Autora:** primera vez que hago una historia de este tipo, pero no pude evitar plasmar esa idea. Sé que es triste, hasta yo quise llorar cuando la escribía TwT dejen su review, no importa que sea una bomba explosiva xD


End file.
